


Drabble:  Bloodlines

by theboymichaelshanks_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Episode Related, Gen Work, Tokra Flats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-03-22
Updated: 2003-03-22
Packaged: 2019-03-16 12:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13636263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theboymichaelshanks_archivist/pseuds/theboymichaelshanks_archivist
Summary: Daniel surpises Sam during Bloodlines





	Drabble:  Bloodlines

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Boy / Michael Shanks](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Boy_Fanfiction_Archive), wand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Boy / Michael Shanks collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/theboymichaelshanks/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Drabble; thoughts or perceptions of characters exactly 100 words long

  
Author's notes: Drabble; thoughts or perceptions of characters exactly 100 words long  


* * *

Drabble: Bloodlines

### Drabble: Bloodlines

#### by Debi C

Date Archived: 03/22/03  
Website:   
Status: Complete  
Category: Tokra Flats, Drama, Episode, Gen story, Drabble  
Characters/Pairings: Dr. Daniel Jackson, Maj. Samantha Carter             
Rating: G  
Spoilers: Children Of The Gods, Bloodlines  
Permission to archive: TheBoy  
Series:   
Notes: Drabble; thoughts or perceptions of characters exactly 100 words long  
Warnings: None  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything connected with Stargate SG-1. I'm only borrowing them for now.  
Summary: Daniel surpises Sam during Bloodlines

* * *

I saw a side of Daniel today I'd never seen before. If you'd told me, I would have denied it. We were on Chulak to rescue Teal'c's son when the opportunity came to steal a baby Goa'uld, to take back with us. We found a temple, and took one out of the tank. Daniel, looking at the container while holding my rifle, said `destroy them`. I said killing them would make us like the Goa'uld. I turned to leave and heard my weapon fire. Then, gentle Daniel looked at me with cold eyes, and we left to find the Colonel.   
  


* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Debi C


End file.
